


Periapsis

by tree



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Bestiality, Breathplay, Chocolate Box Exchange Treat, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, I mean it's Zeus so, Power Imbalance, Shame, Sort Of, Unwilling Arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tree/pseuds/tree
Summary: The gods alone turn the pages.
Relationships: Callisto/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Periapsis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harpalyke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpalyke/gifts).



> My body opened.  
>  It was not my body. I became  
>  a question that must not be asked  
>  of the gods.
> 
> Lavinia Greenlaw, The Dark

And Zeus, king of the gods of Olympus, youngest child of Chronos, in whose presence all other gods rise, threw off the guise of his daughter, Artemis, and smiled at the woman who lay stiffly in his embrace.

"You are as clever as you are lovely," he said in his own voice.

Callisto's alarm billowed with the force of the goddess' winds until the air around her seemed to roar. "I am pledged to the path of Artemis," she said, in bold defiance of Zeus and her fear, both. "I will not yield to you."

"Oh, my dear." His fingertips caressed her cheek with gentle menace. "Indeed, you will."

She fought even as she knew the futility of her struggle. In his own shape, he was larger than she and his strength implacable. Yet Callisto was proud and strong, and would not concede. She groped for her quiver, thinking to use an arrow to pierce some vulnerable part of his body and escape. Zeus merely seized her hands with one of his own and his grip was the grip of manacles. Gone was the tenderness he had offered as Artemis. With casual mastery, he tore her robe asunder.

His eyes roved her naked form. Callisto felt the uninvited gaze on her skin as though invisible hands touched her.

"Let me go," she demanded.

"Exquisite," Zeus murmured, as if she hadn't spoken. She flushed in humiliation and impotent fury.

He bent to kiss her lips; he thrust his tongue into her mouth. In desperation, Callisto brought to bear her only remaining defences. She bit at his invading flesh and contorted her neck painfully to keep her face from his. The god simply wrenched her head back to him and prised open her jaw with his fingers, so wide she thought it might break.

Tears pricked at her eyes while Zeus smiled. His look was placid as he said, "I enjoy this fire in you. So much passion. But I have a more enjoyable form for its expression in mind."

Releasing her jaw, his large hand swept her from throat to thigh and back again. His palm covered the mound of her breast, kneading and squeezing the malleable flesh. When he began to rub and pinch at her nipple, Callisto felt a curious, unsettling pang low in her belly. It hurt and yet it did not. She writhed to evade his touch, in his distraction managing to tear herself partly free, but Zeus merely rose up and fitted himself between her thighs, bringing all his weight upon her. The hard length of his cock pressed between them intimately and she shuddered with revulsion. 

"I despise you," she spat. 

The god only smiled.

When he began to kiss her again, Callisto stiffened her muscles, holding fast to her disgust, her anger at his assault. Though he overpowered her, she vowed to refuse him at every turn; she would suffer but never capitulate. And yet, as his tongue stroked inside her mouth, she found her strength begin to wane and her thoughts fade to mist. Frissons of strange heat lanced through her body. As if by its own accord, her mouth began to mimic the motions of his. Zeus groaned and the sound, both heard and felt, pierced her with a thrill of shameful excitement.

At last he released her hands. Descending from her mouth, he kissed and licked at her breasts as though they were honeyed. Her breath grew ragged no matter how she strove to control it. He took one nipple between his lips and began to suckle her as an infant does his mother. A new pulse rose to throb between her legs, her tenderest flesh warming and swelling, growing slick. The god reached down and slipped one finger between her folds, sliding easily in a teasing caress. Callisto gasped and he lifted his head with a lazy lover's smile.

"How eager you are for me. Your body weeps with gratitude at my touch."

"No," she said, even as pleasure welled in liquid pools within her. She turned her face away and clenched her jaw in mortification at the betrayal of her own flesh.

"Such lies from those pretty lips," Zeus murmured at her ear. "I like these lips better, I think." So saying he speared her with his finger. Without her consent, Callisto's back arched and thrust her hips forward. "Oh, yes," the god sighed. "This mouth is far more honest." 

A second finger joined the first and began to rub against her inner walls. She moaned softly at the feeling, too late to stifle the sound before he could hear.

"This pleasure is my gift to you, lovely Callisto. No matter how you baulk, you will receive it."

She shook her head wildly in mute denial but Zeus only chuckled. He withdrew his fingers from between her legs and sucked them into his mouth as she trembled in confusion and shame beneath him.

A satisfied hum rumbled in his throat. "Your cunt is every bit as sweet as I knew it would be." Again he reached down to wet his fingers, holding them up for her to see how they glistened in the sunlight. "Ambrosia," he murmured, then smeared the wetness across her breasts.

He began to suckle again, more forcefully now, as his fingers moved within her once more. His teeth crimped first one nipple, then the other in turn, until the sensations layered over her body and mind. It was all mingled and blurred at the edges: rubbing fingers and roving mouth; everywhere heat and wetness and an unbearable tension. He bit harder and harder until the pain overwhelmed her and she cried out.

"Yes," he moaned, as if her pain was his pleasure, and raised himself from her injured breasts, fingers slipping from between her thighs. "This is my gift to you," he said again in a hoarse voice, and plunged his cock into her virgin passage.

The pain was immense. Callisto clenched her teeth, sure she would be torn to pieces by the violence of the invasion. His thrusts were brutal, battering her as he sought his own pleasure. She couldn't breathe. It was as though his body advanced so far into hers that he pushed the very air from her lungs. He drove into her relentlessly, the god of the sky and the thunder, like one of his lightning bolts hurled again and again into her vulnerable flesh. Anguished tears slipped from beneath her clenched lashes.

Yet beneath the pain some dark hunger slithered. With every thrust it grew until its coils were wrapped around her thighs and hips, her belly. They tightened, tightened, until she felt as if her skin would split like an over-ripe fig and the flesh beneath burst forth.

And so it did. That dark hunger filled her to the brim and boiled over. Callisto keened in dreadful ecstasy, sickened in spirit even as her body quaked with pleasure. As if from a far off place she heard Zeus shout, felt the heat of his release. Dazed and limp, she lay motionless as he withdrew from her. The cushioning grass that had seemed so warm and sweet so recently now offered no comfort to her ravished flesh.

Unable to bear the sight of her violator in his satiation, she turned onto her side and made herself small. She longed fervently for his absence. But he persisted at her back, and when his voice rose it was laced with mocking amusement. 

"Oh, my fair huntress. We've only just begun. I've not had nearly my fill of you, yet."

What more could there be to plunder? she wondered in despair as he brought her to him once again. Slick from her wetness and his own seed, his cock still rose lewdly from between his thighs, mighty and unrelenting as the god himself. Callisto closed her eyes in dread.

Zeus chuckled indulgently and lifted her with ease. She found herself on her hands and knees, with her hips dragged high and her legs spread wide for his use. His seed ran thickly down her thighs. In this wretched state, he covered her as the stag covers the doe, as the stallion covers the mare, each in their natural seasons. 

But the gods have no season. All seasons are theirs.

He pounded into her with such ferocity she was forced to dig her fingers into the earth for purchase. Through the pain, she struggled to subdue the hideous pleasure she felt gathering within her, to resist the god's awful 'gift,' but her efforts availed her nothing. A wild cry was torn from her throat as ecstasy burst over her like a heavily laden cloud over thirsting soil, her body soaking it in greedily. 

When Zeus withdrew, Callisto thought she would simply sink to the ground in her weariness, with no resistance left to offer. Then she felt the air tingle against her skin, charged as before a storm, and turned her head to find not the figure of the god but in his place a mighty bull. Shock held her immobile for an endless span of time while the bull lowered its head to snort hot breaths over her flesh, then lowered further. 

In disbelief, she felt the long swipe of its rough tongue between her legs.

The act itself was obscene. Her pleasure in it more so.

Like a starving dog, her body hungered.

Burning with shame, Callisto buried her head in her arms to muffle the sounds driven from her throat as the bull lapped at her steadily, feeding on the mess of fluids leaking from her cunt. 

When the bull's tongue gave way to warm hide against her skin, she almost sobbed in mingled relief and loss. Something sharp pricked her thigh, making her flinch, just before pressure at her entrance signalled a new invasion. What entered her now felt rigid but not in the way of flesh, smooth as a polished stone. It stretched her gently, growing gradually wider as it pushed further and further in. Callisto found herself panting and unthinkingly straining to gain more of it. Only when she felt a sharp bite of pain deep within did she comprehend what Zeus had done.

Lodged firmly in her cunt was one of the bull's horns. 

"No," she whispered, horror robbing her of voice. 

"No," she repeated as the horn began to withdraw. 

"No," she moaned when it entered her again. 

Consumed by a terrible lust, she pushed back against the smooth horn as it worked her. With every prick of its sharp tip she whimpered and bore down harder, uncaring if it tore her, if it spilled her blood. The pain magnified her pleasure to a razor-edged peak from which she tumbled helplessly with a long, loud cry.

When he tired of his play, Zeus withdrew the horn and mounted her. Callisto felt the cock of the great bull push its seeking head against her dripping cunt and knew it was impossible. His heavy weight would crush her. She would be split in two. 

Shaking and mewling in her distress, still the darkness inside her hungered.

With a single thrust of his powerful haunches, the bull rammed his huge cock fully inside her. Callisto screamed in pain beyond comprehension and the dark twin of its shattering pleasure.

"You are nothing but a bitch in heat," the bull crooned, a parody of a lover. "So deliciously greedy for my cock."

"No," she whispered, even as her cunt clutched avidly around his massive girth and fresh wetness trickled down her thighs. She was held fast, unable to move in any direction, and her denials trailed off into whimpers.

"What do you desire? Tell me and it will be yours," Zeus coaxed sweetly.

"Let me go. I desire nothing else of you," she said weakly. 

"Little liar," he said, but his voice was rich with affection, as though she were a misbehaving pet.

Her reward and punishment were one. The mighty bull slammed into her with such merciless savagery that Callisto thought she would die. Her arms collapsed and her face was driven into the indifferent grass. She smothered on its fresh, green scent, and the bitter grit of earth beneath it.

And still the loathsome pleasure twisted and spiralled inexorably within her, rising to a great, deafening crescendo. At its blissful, exultant height, a stream of fluid gushed from her cunt, wetting her legs and the crushed grass below. 

The air rang with Zeus' delighted laugh. "Here, now, is the real truth. I inspire such ecstasy in you that it cannot be contained."

Callisto shrank from him in devastation. He had made of her a mindless animal in heat, just as he had accused. And she? Beyond all thought, she had revelled in it. Would do so again at his will and in spite of her own.

She no longer held any hope for respite from this torment. Desolate, she lay without dignity as he left her, awaiting her next debasement.

Once more she felt the air shiver with the god's transformation. The short hairs of the bull's hide grew into thick fur. Its long forelegs shortened to become arms tipped with claws. The figure that loomed above her reshaped itself from a bull to a great black bear.

Callisto trembled with renewed fear.

The bear scraped at her buttocks with his sharp teeth then shoved his muzzle between her thighs to lap at her cunt. While her mind screamed denials, her traitorous hips writhed against the supple tongue in offering and demand. A growl of approval vibrated through her flesh as she felt her wetness soaking his fur.

The great beast reared back to rest on his haunches. With one huge paw he pulled her to him by her hair as though she were a beast of burden guided by reins. The white ribbon securing the long strands was ripped away and crushed under his bulk. Her legs were rendered useless as he forced her body into an unnatural arch and impaled her on his cock. She had no choice but to clutch at him for balance. 

Grunting his pure animal pleasure, he rutted up into her while his other paw fondled her breasts. The rough skin abraded her tender nipples cruelly and the claws scratched and scored her skin. At every ruthless tug of her hair, fresh pain stung her scalp.

And she was so wet that every thrust brought forth a filthy sound. And she was so utterly lost to need that she ground down onto his cock, strained her head against his grip, thrust her breasts harder against his paw. But her lust blossomed into terror as he drew that paw down her body to the juncture of her thighs.

"No," she begged frantically, heedless now of pride. "Don't. Please, don't. _Please._ "

But Zeus the bear only speared himself harder and faster into her aching cunt, stretching her body back as though drawing a bow. And when she was certain she could take no more, that her bones would surely snap, he stabbed one wicked claw directly into the nexus of her pleasure.

Callisto screamed in an explosion of agony and a wild rapture so profound it flung her far out of herself, into the black silence of the stars.

Still the god went on, tireless in his conquest. 

His guises blurred together, the stuff of dreams. One moment a nimbus of flame surrounded her as Zeus entered her in a tongue of fire, licking and burning her within and without, searing unbearable rapture into her flesh while she writhed on the unmarred grass. Then she was gazing into the depthless eyes of a swan and suffocating on thick white feathers, her hands plucking uselessly at its enormous wings.

The last she knew was kneeling before the god in his own form. The once-white ribbon from her hair was wrapped about her throat and being pulled slowly taut while she choked on the length of his thrusting cock. Spittle coated her lips and ran down her chin; his seed dripped from her thighs. As a towering wave of ecstasy broke over her to leave her insensate, she heard his triumphant cry of release and tasted the hot bitterness that flooded her mouth, spilling over.

When she woke from her delirium, exhausted and numb, Callisto was alone. She stared blankly out at the grass and the trees, the sunlight and the birds. All seemed impossibly distant, unreachable now. After some time she was able to stir herself enough to survey the ruin Zeus had wrought.

There was nothing. Her robe that had been torn asunder was once again whole. His seed that had covered her in such obscene quantities had vanished. Her flesh was unmarked by the wounds he'd inflicted with claws and teeth. All that remained of her shame was the throbbing rawness in her cunt and the bleak, oppressive horror engulfing her heart.

Zeus had deprived of her even the proof of her suffering.

And Callisto, the huntress, beloved of Artemis, the virgin goddess, lay prostrate in her degradation, and wept.

**Author's Note:**

> Lavinia Greenlaw's poem is from a collection inspired by Titian's paintings of Ovid's Metapmorphses. Its full text can be found on the [Granta website](https://granta.com/metamorphosis-poems-inspired-by-titian/). (I also adapted the summary from one of its lines.) I've been wanting to write for this myth for a while now and, though I didn't end up signing up for Chocolate Box myself, as soon as I saw your prompt this started writing itself in my head. Thanks for the inspiration and the excuse.


End file.
